


to much time.

by casandraderolo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Drug Addiction, Im serious dont read this, Murder, Suicide Attempt, This is just my intrusive thoughts in writing, domestic abuse, please dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: DONT READ THIS!one weektwo weeksthree weeksone monthtwo months





	to much time.

It was a week before anyone in his first period class even noticed the empty seat.

 

It was a week before the school finally called his dad, to ask about him.

 

It was a week before the cops showed up to an empty one story town house on the corner of 7th and Oak street.

 

It was a week before anybody found the cold, bloody, beaten body of a boy.

 

It was a week before anybody even knew he was dead.

 

It was two weeks before Jake Dillinger was called in to identify the body of his best friend.

 

It was two weeks before Chloe Valentine broke down sobbing during her fourth period calculus class.

 

It was two weeks before Jeremy Heere walked to the police station, alone, at three in the morning with a tear stained face asking to talk to the lead investigator on his case.

 

It was three weeks before Thomas Goranski was given the news about his brother’s death.

 

It was three weeks before the Chicago PD found Robert Goranski hiding out in an old warehouse on the shore of Lake Michigan.

 

It was three weeks before Brooke Lohst finally snapped and beat a girl who said that he had deserved what he had gotten.

 

It was three weeks before Christine Canigula missed a play rehearsal for the first time to attend his funeral.

 

It was a month before Jenna Rolan cleaned out the locker that had once belonged to him.

 

It was a month before somebody, a new transfer student, had taken over his locker and filled his seat in his first period class.

 

It was a month before Michael Mell climbed to the roof of the school and said he was going to jump.

 

It was a month before the school had all but replaced him.

 

It was two months and Jake Dillinger was nowhere to be found.  _ Somebody said they saw him working at a strip club in New York. _

 

It was two months and Chloe Valentine was in rehab for a drug addiction.  _ Nevermind, she escaped last week. _

 

It was two months and Jeremy Heere had attempted twice.  _ Sorry, he attempted three times. Pills. _

 

It was two months and Brooke Lohst was in a mental hospital.  _ Apparently, Rich still talked to her. _

 

It was two months and Jenna Rolan was too drunk to even form a sentence anymore.  _ That's a lie. She liked to yell at people, who talked shit about her. _

 

It was two months and Michael Mell hasn't left his bedroom.  _ They say he’s got agoraphobia. _

 

It was two months and Christine Canigula is also in a mental ward.  _ She thinks that she is actually the characters in the plays she performs. _

 

It was two months since Rich Goranski was beaten to death by his father.

  
There's no happy ending to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you read this, intrusive thoughts fucking suck okay?
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
